


Un massaggio... decisamente rilassante

by GotUpLate



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, ermal meta/ fabrizio moro - Fandom
Genre: AU, Ermal! Cliente, Fabrizio! Massaggiatore, M/M, Scene esplicite, Smut, ma happy ending perchè sì, un po' di dubbi amletici perchè ci stanno, un po' fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotUpLate/pseuds/GotUpLate
Summary: Gli amici di Ermal decidono di regalargli un buono per un massaggio per il suo compleanno. Ma la faccenda avrà un risvolto inaspettato.





	Un massaggio... decisamente rilassante

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta nelle pause studio post pranzo, quindi potrebbe o non potrebbe essere una cacata, ma ho deciso di lasciarvela comunque, magari a qualcuno fa piacere :) In ogni caso, grazie della lettura :)  
> (Ovviamente la storia è frutto della mia fantasia e non rispecchia la realtà.)

Ermal scese dalla macchina, si guardò intorno perplesso, controllando ancora una volta l’indirizzo sul buono che i suoi amici gli avevano regalato per il compleanno. Il posto da fuori sembrava bello, quasi elegante, ma era in una traversa molto piccola ed Ermal aveva dovuto girare parecchio prima di trovarla, nonostante avesse l’indirizzo completo. Sembrava quasi fosse fatto appositamente per non essere trovato se non da chi sapeva già dove fosse.  
Tutta questa fatica per un massaggio, pensò un po’ scocciato, ma poi si ricordò di quello che gli avevano detto suoi amici quando gli avevano consegnato il suo regalo: “Sei sempre così stressato e acido ultimamente… Lì fanno un tipo di massaggio un po’ particolare e speriamo che questo regalo ti possa rendere più…” Marco sembrò cercare la parola giusta. “Rilassato” aveva concluso Anna un risolino.  
Nella settimana successiva gli avevano chiesto una mezza dozzina di volte se lo avesse usato. Chissà cosa li faceva essere così su di giri per quel regalo: un massaggio era un’ottima idea, ma non giustificava certo che ne facessero un affare di stato. Benché non avesse molto tempo libero, alla fine aveva prenotato per sfinimento. Ermal guardò ancora una volta l’indirizzo e, con un sospiro di rassegnazione, si decise an entrare.  
Quando la campanella sulla porta suonò alla sua entrata, una ragazza al bancone principale sollevò gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Lei ha l’appuntamento alle 18?”

“Sì”

“Bene, si accomodi. È un po’ in anticipo, temo dovrà attendere un poco”

“Non c’è problema”

Ermal si accomodò sul divanetto e si guadò intorno: il posto era veramente curato: un locale moderno, essenziale nelle decorazioni, ma molto piacevole esteticamente. Mentre il suo sguardo vagava per la hall, si accorse della presenza di un altro addetto (uno dei massaggiatori, a giudicare dalla divisa) nella stanza. Non lo aveva notato prima: un ragazzo più o meno della sua età, capelli ed occhi scuri, braccia tatuate. Doveva averlo colto a fissarlo, perché nel momento in cui lo sguardo di Ermal incrociò il suo il ragazzo trasalì lievemente, poi gli sorrise un po’ teso. Ermal gli sorrise di rimando.  
Era veramente bello. Questa costatazione lo lasciò un po’ perplesso, ma la voce dell’altro lo riportò alla realtà.

“È la prima volta che fa questo tipo di massaggio?” Ermal si accorse solo in quel momento di stare distrattamente strusciando le mani sudate contro i jeans, nel tentativo di asciugarle. Doveva sembrare nervoso, visto da fuori.

“Sì, si vede?” rispose con una risata.

“Non si preoccupi, qui sono tutti molto professionali, non si deve vergognare. Sarà un’esperienza rilassante”

Vergognare? Per un massaggio? 

“Non mi vergogno infatti e, sì, spero lo sarà”. Ermal si accorse dall’espressione mortificata del ragazzo di essere stato inavvertitamente scortese.

“Scusi, non volevo risultare sgarbato… Sono solo molto stressato in questo periodo. È per questo che i miei amici hanno pensato di regalarmi questo massaggio” chiarì, accompagnando la frase con un sorriso incoraggiante, che l’altro sembrò apprezzare.

***

“Anch’io adoro quell’album! E cosa mi dice dei Radiohead? Io li trovo assolutamente geniali! ”

Ermal non si ricordava più neanche come avessero iniziato, ma parlavano ormai da un quarto d’ora buono. Quel ragazzo era eccezionale: era simpatico, ironico e aveva quel giusto mix di timidezza e spigliatezza. Neanche venti minuti parlare ed avevano già scoperto di avere un sacco di cose in comune. 

Aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma prima che potesse dire anche solo una parola fu interrotto dalla ragazza di prima. 

“La stanza è pronta. Prego, mi segua”

A malincuore, Ermal fece un cenno di saluto al ragazzo e si allontanò.

Una volta nella stanza, la ragazza si congedò, dicendo che a minuti sarebbe arrivata la sua collega e poi avrebbero cominciato.

“Se intanto vuole cominciare a svestirsi, lì troverà l’asciugamano da mettere sopra”

“L’asciugamano? Scusi, sa, non sono pratico di queste cose”

“Certo, non c’è problema” la ragazze gli sorrise incoraggiante. “Deve svestirsi completamente, ovviamente. Alcuni preferiscono tenere l’asciugamano piegato sopra, sa, per cominciare”.

“Ehm, ok”

Dopo un ulteriore sorriso, la ragazza uscì. Ermal era un po’ perplesso. Non poteva tenere i boxer? Forse si sporcavano con l’olio durante il massaggio? Per fortuna che non era uno timido.  
Quando era ormai nudo, sentì bussare alla porta. Istintivamente si coprì con l’asciugamano.

“Avanti”

Il ragazzo di prima fece capolino.

“Scusi il disturbo, sono venuto ad informarla che la massaggiatrice è in ritardo e potrebbe volerci un po’…”

Che scocciatura. Non aveva assolutamente voglia di aspettare ancora. Poi gli venne in mente un’idea: anche lui era un massaggiatore, no? E magari avrebbero anche potuto continuare la loro conversazione così.

“Capisco… Senti, anche tu sei un massaggiatore?”

“Certo”

“Allora potresti farlo tu, se non hai altri clienti…?” Quando vide l’espressione di stupore dipingersi sul volto dell’altro, iniziò a sentirsi un idiota già a metà frase. “Scusami, forse non è stata una buona idea proportelo, avrai da fare”. Si affrettò ad aggiungere (quando era passato al tu?).

“Nono, scusi. È solo che sul suo buono i suoi amici avevano specificato che la mano avrebbe dovuto essere femminile. Sa, noi ovviamente lo chiediamo”

“Figurati, non mi dà fastidio se è un ragazzo a farlo”. Soprattutto se quel ragazzo sei tu, aggiunse fra sé e sé.  
Cosa.aveva.appena.pensato. Ermal pregò di non aver fatto un’espressione strana.

“Allora avviso e vengo. Si stenda pure nel frattempo”

“Ah, un’ultima cosa: io sono Ermal, piacere. E per favore, dammi del tu”

“Piacere, io sono Fabrizio. Vado e torno”

Ermal si stese sul lettino a pancia in su, l’asciugamano piegato in quattro a coprire l’inguine. Chiuse gli occhi un attimo ed un flash del sorriso di Fabrizio gli attraversò la mente. Aveva un sorriso così luminoso. Ermal si ritrovò, per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi minuti, a sorprendersi dei suoi pensieri. Ma cos’ho oggi?! Si chiese sbuffando. Serrò gli occhi e provò a concentrarsi su altro. Forse non era stata un’idea geniale chiedere al moro di fargli il massaggio...

Quando Fabrizio rientrò, spense la luce principale, lasciando la stanza in una luce soffusa.

“Ok, allora cominciamo con un massaggio regolare, poi, quando sarai pronto, proseguiamo”

Ermal non capì a cosa si riferisse esattamente, ma pensò fosse parte del “massaggio particolare” a cui avevano accennato i suoi amici. E poi era piuttosto perso ad ascoltare la voce calda e bassa dell’altro.

Durante il massaggio, Fabrizio gli si avvicinava di tanto in tanto all’orecchio per sussurrargli di rilassarsi, con una voce bassa e roca. Ermal si stava sciogliendo, beandosi del contatto con le mani calde dell’altro. Quando era passato a massaggiargli le cosce, aveva inizialmente avvertito un po’ di disagio, ma questo aveva lasciato quasi subito il posto ad un piacevole senso di rilassamento: la stanza che profumava di lavanda, la musica di sottofondo e il tocco del moro sulle membra stanche erano un mix a cui era difficile sfuggire.

“Bene, vedo che sei già pronto” commentò a voce bassa l’altro.

Ermal si risvegliò da quel suo stato di trance. Pronto? In che senso? 

La cosa successiva che sentì lo fece trasalire: una mano, leggera, che accarezzava la sua erezione. 

Fabrizio rise brevemente della sua reazione. “ Scusa, non volevo spaventarti. Avrei dovuto avvisare: iniziamo” e, lentamente, riprese il movimento interrotto, accarezzandolo dolcemente.

Oh.mio.dio. Quello era un massaggio erotico. I suoi amici gli avevano regalato un massaggio erotico! Ora tutto tornava, ed ecco perché avevano specificato che dovesse essere una ragazza a farlo: lui era eterosessuale… Vero? Ora, mentre la mano dell’altro si muoveva fra le sue gambe, strappandogli profondi sospiri di piacere, non ne era più così sicuro. Quando l’uomo iniziò a massaggiargli il glande, un mugolio più alto gli lasciò le labbra e, in un moto di timidezza che non gli apparteneva, si portò un avambraccio a coprire gli occhi. Ermal non poteva vederlo, ma Fabrizio lo guardava attentamente dall’alto, studiando ogni sua reazione ed era rimasto intenerito da quel gesto che faceva trasparire la sua ben celata timidezza. Sapeva che non era una cosa molto professionale, ma decise che avrebbe utilizzato un occhio di riguardo con quello specifico cliente: dopotutto, che avesse provato un’immediata attrazione per quel ragazzo era innegabile e poi, si disse, nessuno lo avrebbe saputo. Ermal si sentì di nuovo accarezzare dolcemente le cosce, una lieve pressione sull’interno coscia lo invitava ad aprirle. Era incredibile quanto si sentisse perso in un altro mondo in quel momento, quindi lo fece senza pensarci troppo: sarebbe stato un bugiardo se non avesse ammesso a se stesso di volerne di più. Fabrizio iniziò a depositare caldi baci nell’interno coscia, avvicinandosi sempre di più all’inguine. Ermal si sentiva durissimo, non gli capitava di essere così eccitato da una vita. Quando l’altro percorse tutta la sua lunghezza con la lingua, per poi prenderlo completamente in bocca, Ermal non riuscì ad impedire che un gemito gli lasciasse le labbra. Si tolse la mano dal viso e la adagiò fra i capelli del moro, accompagnandolo gentilmente nel movimento. Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto andarono avanti così: il tempo sembrava essersi fermato, non riusciva a sentire nulla che non fosse piacere, non riusciva a concentrarsi su nulla che non fosse il movimento cadenzato di Fabrizio fra le sue gambe. Dopo quella che ad Ermal parve un’eternità (o era un attimo?), il moro si allontanò da lui, che emise un suono di lieve dissenso, facendo così ridacchiare l’altro.

“Ermal” gli sussurrò all’orecchio “ ti devi girare. Fidati, ne varrà la pena”

Il lettino veniva abbassato mentre Ermal si girava di pancia e sentiva lo schiocco di un guanto di lattice.

“Mettiti gattoni e rilassati” gli disse l’altro, mentre si posizionava in ginocchio dietro di lui sul lettino “ e se faccio qualcosa che non ti piace, me lo dici e smetto. Solo, ti chiedo di aspettare qualche minuto per vedere se la cosa fa effetto”. Ermal, ancora stordito, si limitò ad annuire. Fabrizio riprese a massaggiare la sua erezione, tirandola verso il lettino. Era così preso che non si accorse neanche dell’intrusione, non almeno fino al momento in cui l’altro colpì la prostata con il dito. Un altro gemito gli lasciò le labbra. Non ce la poteva davvero fare. Questo era davvero il Paradiso. Ermal si ritrovò a sussurrare il nome di Fabrizio come un mantra, mentre i tremiti di un orgasmo ormai impellente lo attraversavano.

“Va tutto bene, lasciati andare” gli disse piano l’altro.

“Agh-“ con un gemito più alto degli altri, venne sul lettino, mentre le carezze di Fabrizio lo accompagnavano in uno degli orgasmi più belli della sua vita.

Quando i fremiti passarono e sembrò aver ripreso fiato, si sentì chiamare dal moro.

“Ermal? Vieni, alzati, cambiamo il telo del lettino” Ermal si alzò in automatico, fissando Fabrizio che, intanto, gli sorrideva. “ Abbiamo ancora una ventina di minuti, i tuoi amici avevano preso l’appuntamento più lungo che offriamo” spiegò mentre buttava via il primo rivestimento e ne metteva uno nuovo. “ Non c’è fretta, possiamo vedere se recuperi o proseguire con un massaggio normale, come preferisci”.

Lo sguardo di Ermal non poté evitare di cadere sul suo cavallo dei pantaloni. 

“ Sei…” Non riuscì a terminare la frase. Lo sguardo di Fabrizio seguì la sua traiettoria.

“Oh. Sì. Non è molto professionale, scusa. Ma, dopotutto, non è l’unica cosa non professionale che ho fatto oggi”. Allo sguardo interrogativo di Ermal, spiegò: “ Dovrei usare solo le mani…” e sollevò le proprie, guardando a terra imbarazzato. A quanto pareva, Ermal non era l’unico ad avere una simpatia particolare. Agendo d’istinto, Ermal si avvicinò lentamente a Fabrizio, gli portò una mano sulla guancia e lo baciò. Il loro fu un bacio lento, che lasciò loro il tempo di esplorarsi senza fretta. Quando si separarono, il moro annaspò in cerca di aria, le guance arrossate e gli occhi liquidi rimandavano ad Ermal lo stesso desiderio che anche lui sentiva. Fece scivolare una lentamente una mano sull’erezione dell’altro, che sospirò il suo nome sulla sua bocca.

“C’è pericolo che entri qualcuno?” gli chiese. Non voleva certo farlo finire nei guai.

“No…”

“Bene” concluse, liberando l’erezione dell’altro e cominciando a pomparla, mentre riprendeva a baciarlo. Presto il moro dovette separarsi dalle sue labbra, non riuscendo più a trattenere i sospiri e, nel giro di pochi minuti, venne con un suono strozzato, nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del collo dell’altro.  
Fabrizio poggiò poi la fronte contro la sua. Aveva ancora il fiato corto.

“ Nove minuti”

“Cosa?”

“Abbiamo ancora nove minuti” precisò il moro.

Si guardarono un attimo negli occhi e poi scoppiarono a ridere.

“Beh, e allora usiamoli!” Ermal non fece in tempo a finire la frase, che Fabrizio stava già scendendo con le labbra lungo il suo busto, fino ad inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui, lasciando dietro di sé una pelle decisamente più sensibile, laddove era stata toccata. Lo sguardo che gli lanciò dal basso fece salire ad Ermal una scarica lungo la spina dorsale. Dio, quanto lo voleva. Fabrizio passò la lingua sulla sua lunghezza con una lentezza esasperante, poi poggiò le labbra chiuse sulla punta, mentre con una mano iniziava a masturbarlo. Il cervello di Ermal era in cortocircuito totale, non riusciva a formare alcun pensiero coerente.  
Quando l’altro prese a leccargli il glande, Ermal si tappò con una mano la bocca: se avesse lasciato uscire quel gemito, lo avrebbero sentito fino in Puglia.

“Fabrì… 3 minuti” scherzò Ermal fra i gemiti. L’altro, però, sembrò prendere più seriamente di lui il problema Tempo, perché aumentò il ritmo con la mano e sostituì la bocca con un dito, con cui prese ad accarezzare il glande ormai umido. Lo sguardo di Fabrizio si posò su Ermal: la testa lievemente reclinata all’indietro con la bocca semi-aperta, gli occhi chiusi e le guance arrossate gli davano un’aria ancora più attraente. In completa adorazione, il moro guardò la sua espressione passare da contratta a beata nell’orgasmo, il suo nome di nuovo pronunciato da quelle labbra nel momento dell’apice del piacere. 

Il moro si alzò e prese un fazzoletto per pulire il ventre di Ermal, sentiva i suoi occhi addosso. Si morse un labbro: voleva dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva cosa. Non voleva che quel ragazzo andasse via senza poterlo più rivedere. Non riuscendo a trovare le parole, optò per l’azione (una novità quel giorno, insomma): gli circondò il collo con le braccia, affondando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Sentì il corpo dell’altro rispondere subito a quel tocco, le sue mani calde sulla schiena per stringerlo a sé. Il moro scostò lievemente il viso da lui e, con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace, iniziò a depositare dei baci sul suo collo, sulla sua mascella, al lato delle labbra… Quando stava per baciarlo, sentì bussare alla porta. Si separarono con un salto, temendo di essere colti sul fatto, facendo così licenziare in tronco Fabrizio.

“Oh, scusate. Pensavo aveste finito, siete lievemente fuori tempo”. Lo sguardo della ragazza non era affatto stupito, notò Ermal, ma piuttosto furbo e indagatore. Avrebbe quasi quasi detto che era entrata appositamente per vedere cosa facessero.

“Mi stavo giusto rivestendo” si affrettò a dire.

“Bene. Fabrizio, puoi venire un attimo con me?” 

Ermal lo cercò i suoi occhi, ma quello uscì senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Lo aveva forse messo nei guai? La cosa gli dispiacque forse più di quanto non avrebbe dovuto, dopotutto era un estraneo, no? Probabilmente, ammise a se stesso, gli dispiaceva tanto perché quel ragazzo gli piaceva, e pure parecchio. E al moro lui piaceva? Tutta quella dolcezza, se l’era forse sognata?

 

“Senti Fabrizio, oggi la direttrice non c’è e non dirò nulla, ma devi stare più attento. Siamo un centro di alto livello, non possiamo permetterci queste cavolate”. Sembrava veramente affranta di doverlo rimproverare e questo spense qualunque desiderio di opposizione da parte di Fabrizio, che abbassò gli occhi. “Non buttare via un lavoro per una botta e via. Sei un bel ragazzo, non avrai certo problemi a trovare qualcuno, ma qui sei al lavoro e i rimorchi da una sera li fai altrove”. Quindi questo era stato: una cosa da una sera, una botta e via? A lei sembrava così evidente… Forse era lui a chiedere troppo, sperando di rivederlo? Una sensazione spiacevole gli strinse lo stomaco. Si limitò ad annuire.

Perso nei suoi pensieri, Ermal si era rivestito velocemente. Quando arrivò nella hall, vide Fabrizio annuire silenziosamente. Dalla faccia che aveva, doveva essere appena stato strigliato per bene. Ermal provò di nuovo a cercare il suo sguardo, ma niente: l’altro continuava ad evitarlo. In un moto di stizza, chiese se dovesse pagare un extra per il tempo aggiuntivo, facendo attenzione a marcare l’espressione, nel deliberato tentativo di ottenere una reazione dall’altro. Fabrizio, tuttavia, non diede a vedere di averla sentita. Ricevuta una risposta negativa dalla ragazza, Ermal uscì quasi di corsa, il sangue che gli pulsava nelle arterie faceva quasi male. Bene, per l’altro evidentemente era stata solo una scopata di cui, fra l’altro, si doveva anche esser pentito, considerato la faccia che aveva. E per lui? Per lui cos’era stata? 

Quando Fabrizio vide Ermal uscire, non poté fare a meno di sentire nuovamente lo stomaco stringerglisi in una morsa. Perché si sentiva così male? Lo aveva appena conosciuto! Quel ragazzo era fantastico, è vero, e sembrava fatto a posta per lui, ma… Ma niente, lui era un imbecille: trent’anni suonati e ancora non aveva imparato a riconoscere una cotta colossale. Beh, idiota sì, ma codardo no! Aveva appena mosso un passo per andare dietro all’altro, quando sentì la campanella della porta suonare. Alzò lo sguardo e con suo sommo stupore vide un Ermal piuttosto trafelato entrare con passo di carica. Gli sorrise con un ebete, ma l’altro guardava fisso la sua collega.

“Buonasera, sempre io. Vedo che Fabrizio non ha altri impegni nell’immediato, quindi lo prenoto per un’altra mezz’ora io”. Senza aspettare neanche una risposta, posò dei soldi sul bancone, lo prese per mano, mentre tutto d’un fiato aggiungeva “immagino di poter gestire il tempo come pare a me, quindi lo porterò prima a fumare una sigaretta”.  
“Arrivederci” concluse poi deciso, tirandoselo dietro per un braccio. Fabrizio non osò fiatare: Ermal sembrava piuttosto nervoso (e, nonostante ciò, lui non poté fare a meno di farsi trascinare con un sorriso ebete ad incorniciargli il volto).  
Arrivati dietro l’angolo, Ermal gli lasciò il polso e si accese una sigaretta, passandosi nervosamente una mano fra i capelli. Già con la prima boccata, la sua espressione si rilassò.

“Scusa… Io non avrei dovuto fare ‘sta scenata” esordì, massaggiandosi gli occhi chiusi con due dita. “È solo che…”

“Vuoi venire a cena fuori con me?” lo interruppe Fabrizio con un sorriso.

Ermal lo guardò stupito. “Io… Sì, certo” rispose inciampando nelle sue stesse parole. Non solo lo aveva battuto sul tempo, cogliendolo in contropiede, ma lo aveva anche lasciato senza parole. Non male il ragazzo.

“Bene”. Il moro sentì il respiro finalmente fluire via senza le costrizioni dell’ansia. “Allora aspettami qui, prendo le mie cose”. E così dicendo si allungò verso di lui, gli strinse una mano fra le sue e gli posò un bacio all’angolo della bocca. Si allontanò lasciando un Ermal piuttosto stordito e felice a fissare la sua schiena con un sorrisetto beato sulla faccia. 

Mentre salivano in macchina, Ermal si chiese se non stesse facendo una cazzata, dopotutto non sapeva nulla di quel ragazzo. Tutto quello si basava su una chiacchierata di un quarto d’ora e un’ora di fuoco. Si chiese se non si stesse lasciando troppo trasportare dall’istinto in quella situazione, ma poi guardò il sorriso limpido che l’uomo seduto di fianco a lui gli stava rivolgendo… No, si disse, direi proprio di no.


End file.
